


Albus Severus Potter

by Tristana702



Series: La Répartition [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Le Choixpeau, Poudlard, The Sorting Hat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: Les pensées de Albus Severus Potter lors de sa répartition à Poudlard





	Albus Severus Potter

La peur ne voulait plus le quitter depuis sa descente du train. Même son père n'avait pu le rassurer de sa peur. Sa peur d'être rejeté par sa famille si jamais il allait à Serpentard… Il parlait le Fourchelang et adorait s'amuser avec les serpents. Ainsi qu'embêter sa petite sœur et il avait toujours préféré ruser plutôt que d'affronter en face ses ennemis. Il n'était pas un lâche ! Toujours prêt à défendre sa famille et ses amis mais pour lui, les paroles avaient un plus grand pouvoir que la force brute. De plus, le fait qu’il ait préféré discuter avec Scorpius Malefoy à la place de son frère était un nouveau pas vers cette maison. Un Malefoy ! Il a discuté pendant TOUT le trajet avec un MALEFOY !! Le pire ennemi de sa famille ! Mais les deux jeunes garçons avaient immédiatement sympathisé et Albus voulait maintenant être avec son nouvel ami. Les deux garçons se sourirent avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Albus aperçu immédiatement James et Teddy qui lui firent un signe de la main, auquel il n'osa pas répondre. Les premières années furent appelé un par un. Sans vraiment de surprise, Scorpius fut envoyé à Serpentard. Puis son nom fut à son tour appelé. « Albus Severus Potter » Il inspira profondément et s'installa sur le tabouret.

  
« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Le second Potter ! Alors voyons voir… Humm… Un grand mépris pour le règlement. Une envie de faire de grande chose… Une envie de ne plus être dans l'ombre de son frère… Tu ressemble vraiment à ton père, as-tu un choix comme lui ou me laisseras-tu décider ?»

  
« J’irai où je trouverais le plus ma place. »

  
« Très bien alors… SERPENTARD !! »  
Les élèves, les professeurs et même les fantômes furent surprise du choix du vieux chapeau : un Potter à Serpentard ? Mais, le moment de surprise passé, les applaudissements se firent nombreux. Le plus surprenant était que James et Ted applaudissaient presque aussi fort que les Serpentards ou que Scorpius, qui était ravi d'avoir son nouvel ami avec lui. Quand Albus passa près de lui, James ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner en disant :  
« Je te laisse annoncer la nouvelle à maman et oncle Ron ! Et surtout pour ton amitié avec Malefoy Junior ! »

  
Puis, il se tourna vers un de ses amis en rigolant et c'était blanc comme un linge qu’Albus rejoignit sa place auprès de sa nouvelle maison. 


End file.
